Warriors High!
by calypso333
Summary: Welcome to the world of Warriors High! It’s no normal highschool, and danger suddenly lurks around every corner. Not everyone will make it out alive. Hollyleaf just wants to get to college. Thunderstar’s already waiting for the last day of school. And don’t ask why Foxleap has secret tunnels all around the school. We don’t know why either.
1. The Beginning

**Warriors High! Take twooooo**

Hollyleaf's POV

I stumble up the wide stairs leading to my dorm, tugging my black school sweatshirt over my head.

WARRIORS is emblazoned on the hoodie is large blue block letters. That's my school. Warriors High.

As far as highschools go, ours is great. It's almost more like a college then a highschool, due to the fact students live in dorms on campus with roommates. My roommate is Cinderheart. Best friend, best roommate, and probably the best volleyball I know.

Oh, and how could I forget crazy in love with my brother?

Lionblaze. As much as I love him, he's probably my exact opposite. While I would rather curl up with a good book, Lionblaze is out shooting hoops in the middle of winter.

I find rules important. Lionblaze would break every rule in the books of he thought he needed to. Between him and my other brother Jayfeather, who's blind and taking a special course for advanced medicine and studies, I have my hands full.

Lionblaze is handsome too, with soft, gold-blond hair and amber eyes, jawline could cut through steel. I got frizzy black hair and a pale complexion, set with mousy green eyes. Not to mention I stopped growing in the eighth grade.

The girls who follow Lionblaze around like puppies have gotten jealous of me before because they don't realize we're related and I'm _not _his girlfriend.

Speak of the devil, there he is.

Pushing my black rimmed glasses further up on the bridge of my nose, I lean over the railing, about to call out to him, before I realize he's deep in conversation with someone hidden behind the corner of a wall.

Squinting slightly (near sighted struggles, am I right?), I see Lionblaze blushing. Lionblaze never blushes for anyone. Usually he's the one making people blush, not the other way around.

Whoever he's talking to, scraps of their conversation carries over to me from the stairs. "... yeah no, I'm free... lunch sounds great... movie afterwards?..."

Sounds like my brother has a date. Lionblaze could have almost any girl he wanted but he's never actually been in a serious relationship.

Neither have I, so I can't judge, but boyfriends won't get you into college so that's that.

My heart skips a beat as I wonder if it's Cinderheart. I hope I wasn't imagining him watching her extra closely at last week's volleyball game.

A slim figure steps forward and pecks him on the cheek, before slipping her hand into his and pulling him down the corridor. My heart sinks. Heathertail.

Heathertail has a narrow face, a slender, tall build, and she's pretty too, with long wavy strawberry blond-gold hair and lavender blue eyes.

The few times I've talked to her she seemed light hearted and cheery. But...

When your parents decide what quarter you're going to be sorted into, of which there are four, Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow, the rules state you can not fraternize with anyone outside of your quarter. That means no falling in love with students from other quarters.

But Heathertail's a Wind. And Lionblaze, like me and all my friends, is a Thunder.

Dating Heathertail is against the rules. I'll have to talk to him about that.

*

I push my silver dorm key into the lock to Cinderheart and I's room. Room 237.

As I open the door, the scent of apples, Cinderheart's favorite, fills the air. Perfect for the chilly October days.

I drop my bag at the foot of my bed, taking out my phone to see a few texts here and there. Flopping onto my mattress, temporarily wrinkling the green and white checkered sheets, I open my phone and start reading the messages.

The first is from Jayfeather. **Star's taking us to a hospital to talk with some doctors or something tomorrow. Can you drive me? I don't trust Lionblaze with the steering wheel. **

"Star" is our principals Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, and Windstar. The vice principals too. It's also the gifted program here at school. Once you graduate, if you meet the requirements, you can't stay at schopl for another year and do advanced study. It almost guarantees a perfect future.

Some current Stars are Firestar, Mistystar, Onestar, and Blackstar.

I'm hoping for a spot once I graduate.

I turn my attention back to my phone and teasingly reply, **What's the magic word?**

**Now, **is Jayfeather's only answer.

I roll my eyes but tell him I will. Next text. My friend Honeyfern, and Cinderheart's sister.

**The Halloween Dance just got announced! Berrynose asked meeee! I don't think I've ever been happier, ngl. U need to help pick a costume**

I congratulate Honeyfern on her new date, although I have no idea what she sees in him.

**I can't promise you'll like what I pick out for you- **I add, smiling to myself. Last text, from Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Cinderheart's sis.

**Have to cancel lunch plans with you and sisters. Hazeltail is holding basketball practice over time. :(**

I laugh, in spite of the bad news. Poppyfrost has had a crush on Hazeltail for as long as we've been friends. Hazeltail could ask Poppyfrost to fly to the moon, and Poppy wouldn't say no. It's kinda cute.

No scratch that, it's really cute.

Suddenly a tired and beaten looking Cinderheart shuffled through the door. "Hey," she mutters, dropping her volleyball bag on the floor next to her bed.

"You look horrible, no offense. What's wrong?" I ask tentatively, patting my bed for her to sit.

My silver haired roommate drops onto the bed like she's carry a ton of bricks. "Bad day. I got a five page packet of math due tomorrow, my volleyball team is so not ready for our game this Friday, Foxleap held up almost all of history with the usual and we _still _got the homework, and I just saw Lionblaze making out with Heathertail."

I clench my fist in anger. Cinderheart can try and pretend homework is half the reason for her horrible day, but I've seen her happy go lucky with even more work then she has now. "I'm so sorry, Cinderheart. I can talk to him if you want?"

"If that worked, we'd be dating already, Hollyleaf," Cinderheart responds dryly.

"The worse part is," she continues, "Honeyfern bought me two movie tickets and said to 'Go get em tiger!' and I was actually gonna get up the courage to ask him. But now Heathertail's here and I have no one to go see Frozen Two with."

"I'll go with you-" I say immediately. Cinderheart manages a small smile, and tells me thanks.

I can't do anything else now but vow to myself I'll talk some sense into Lionblaze. So I say, "Now about that math homework.."

**For anyone who is wondering, I had another Warriors high story but it flopped. This one has a much better start if you ask me! Not gonna lie, almost none of the ships in here are cannon. But that's the fun of FanFiction! **


	2. Poppyfrost’s Excitement

**So many nice reviews already! Everyone seemed to like the Hazel Poppy ship I started up so I decided to build up on that a little :D**

Poppyfrost's POV

I sink down on my bed, reaching out and pawing at the air for my phone, perched on my nightstand. Finally grasping it, I pull it towards me and open it. My heart leaps into my throat with a surprised jump. A text.

No, not just any text. From Hazeltail. My crush since forever.

I check to see if it's on the group chat, and if I shouldn't get my hopes up. Nope. One on one. Hopes definitely rising.

**Hey! I've been thinking about doing a fundraiser to earn money for the basketball team, and Thunderstar says we can sell some stuff at the Halloween dance. Do you think you could run the booth with me if you don't have any plans? And any ideas on what the heck I should sell? :D**

I nearly fall off my bed. Oh god. I want to say yes but what if I embarrass myself? If anyone else asked me, this would be an easy yes. But no, of corse Hazeltail did. Why me?

But I have to say yes if I don't want to ruin my chances with her forever.

With shaking hands, I reply.

**Of course! I'm not busy. Maybe a photo booth for people to show off their costumes? What would a bunch of teenagers want at a dance, besides alcohol? **I joke.

Please find that funny. Please please please.

Three dots pop up in the corner of the screen.

**Strangely accurate- wow. A photo booth sounds awesome not gonna lie. I can ask Icecloud if she could lend us her camera**

A few seconds later, before I can reply, Hazeltail adds-

**Why didn't I think of that? My brain must not be working today **

I sit up so abruptly I think I throw out my back. Letting out a whoop, I pump my first and do a little happy dance. Of course the moment I'm standing on my bed doing the cabbage patch my roommate would walk in.

Honeyfern turns over her shoulder to say bye to someone I can't see, and then whips around with a smile still plastered on her features. She stops dead in her tracks and then chokes on a laugh, almost kneeling over.

"Do that again so I can get it one video please?" My sister says, taking out her phone and waving it around.

I blush in embarrassment and fall back onto my pillow. I grab my phone again and hug my knees to my chest.

"So what has you in the best mood I've seen you in since highschool started?" Honeyfern asks, dropping her sleek purse on her nightstand and crossing the room to sit next to me.

I take a minute to look at my sister. Long, curled, coffee blond hair that falls all the way to her curvy hips. Powder blue eyes. Honeyfern is really pretty. And popular. And smart. Straight A's and everyone in Thunder quarter loves her.

No- I mean everyone in the school. Honeyfern is the only person who put up with, and even enjoyed, endless study dates with Hollyleaf when no one else volunteered. Everyday after school in year two, Honeyfern walked to our teacher Sorreltail's house and kept her company when Sorreltail broke her hip and couldn't walk. My sister even went as Lionblaze's date to the end of the year dance as freshmen when his friends made fun of him for not having a date in the first place. (Cinderheart nearly killed her for that one.)

I, however, have straight hair with not a hint of any curls or waves, and at the age of 12 I chopped it to my shoulders and won't grow it any longer because I love it that way. Dyed it white with ginger brown tips and cut bangs streaked in dark gray-black. I have the same blue eyes as Honeyfern and Cinderheart, and we all have the same round face. But I'm just average. Not ugly, but not beautiful.

And I'm pretty sure Honeyfern has never wanted to chuck basketball's at people's faces and punch them in the gut over and over until you don't ever remember why you're mad.

"Hazeltail asked if I wanted to help her out with a photo booth at the Halloween dance to raise money for the basketball team. And she laughed at one of my jokes and thought my idea for a photo booth was really good," I say, my eyes gleaming.

Honeyfern's entire face lights up. She throws her arms around me and burries me in a hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you! Hazeltail could have asked anyone else, but she asked you!"

A smile splits my face. That's what I love about Honeyfern. If I had told Cinderheart, or Hollyleaf, they would have looked confused and congratulated me, their logical minds just thinking Hazeltail picked any random girl on the basketball team and messaged her.

But Honeyfern has a need to feel people's emotions with them. It's what makes her so likable. If you were waiting for a book to come out, and it finally did, Honeyfern would bounce up and down with you and probably offer to buy it, even without having any interest in the series at all.

You could simply get a new lipgloss, and if you were excited, Honeyfern would be too.

"You have to let me pick out your costume then," Honeyfern continues, and seeing me open my mouth to protest, she adds, "And you don't have a choice. You can't just spring this news on me and expect me to sit around and let you go as a basketball player for the fourth time in a row."

My face flushes again. "Just because I wore the same costume twice doesn't mean-"

Honeyfern cuts me off with a laugh. She gets up and twirls around the room. "I got good news too, Poppy! Berrynose asked me to be his date for the Halloween dance!"

I pretend to act surprised and say the norm when your sister tells you her crush asked her out. But anybody could see Berrynose was just waiting for the right moment to ask Honeyfern out. He's always liked her. She's always liked him.

I used to have a small crush on Berrynose as well, but that was BH- Before Hazeltail.

I grab my phone again, and tell Hazeltail I can grab little photo booth props at the dollar store if needed. She agrees, and then says she has to go. I add in a **Bye! **before I shut my phone off and continue chatting with Honeyfern.

She gets a text, the screen on her phone lighting up suddenly. "It's Rosepetal. What's to know if you and I wanna meet Blossomfall, Briarlight, Dovewing, Icecloud, Hazeltail, and her at the movies right now. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart can't go for some reason."

That must be where Hazeltail had to go. "Sure," I say, getting up and slinging a dark blue mini backpack over my shoulder.

"Rosepetal says yay," Honeyfern laughs, before joining me at the door.

I chuckle, my thoughts drifting back to the photo booth. Hazeltail thought of me out of everyone to work with her. She laughed at my jokes and liked my idea. Honeyfern has a date with a guy she was crazy about. And now I got to go to the movies with all my friends.

Life's pretty good.


	3. MovieTime

**I haven't updated in four months. Lovely right? Anyway enjoy Riordanverse references.**

Rosepetal's POV

Honeyfern and Poppyfrost are here. Finally.

"Hey!" I chirp, waving at them.

Honeyfern smiles, and pulls Poppyfrost over, who's already grumbling about candy. As they near, Poppyfrost's sweets tirade gets louder.

"Honeyfern, it's no question, the watermelon sour patch kids are the only ones worth eating. If they don't sell them, we should leave and never come back. It's bad enough the theater only has two slushee flavors, but the watermelon sour patch kids just _hit different._"

Honeyfern stops in front of us (Us being me, Icecloud, Hazeltail, Dovewing, Blossomfall, and Briarlight), glances at Poppyfrost, and pats her on the head like a dog. "Alright. We'll see if there's watermelon sour patch kids Poppy. Now say hi. Don't be anti-social."

Poppyfrost just punches Honeyfern in the arm. I don't know how Honeyfern can stay so calm. If Toadstep punched me, I would probably tackle him and take his head off like Alex Fierro decapitated Magnus Chase.

Toadstep's my brother. Very annoying, not to bright. Once forgot what a Golden Retriever was. Thought it was a sport. The usual when it comes to brothers.

Anyway, that's not important. I hand Poppyfrost and Honeyfern their tickets. "What movie are we seeing?" Honeyfern asks, inspecting her ticket.

Briarlight smiles apologetically towards Poppyfrost. "It was my turn to pick. So naturally, we'll be watching Trolls World Tour."

Blossomfalls smirks and pokes Poppyfrost. "Hear that, Princess Poppy?"

"Oh curse you, Briarlight."

Briarlight laughs, and shifts in her wheelchair. I should probably mention that about Briarlight. She's paralyzed from the waist down, poor thing. A tree fell on her back in sixth grade. She and Blossomfall are my roommates, which is cool because we get a three person room and I'm never late because we're on the first floor of our three story building. Briarlight's one of the bravest people I know though. She knows all of the WHS wheelchair routes like the back of her hand.

Icecloud pipes up with, "You guys know why Hollyleaf and Cinderheart couldn't make it?"

Honeyfern and Poppyfrost shake their heads in unison, but Hazeltail says, "Something about homework, I think."

Knowing Hollyleaf, that sounds about right. Her and Annabeth Chase would get along.

Icecloud checks her phone, and I'm gonna take a second to to mention Icecloud's taste in phone cases is amazing, and informs us, "Movie's in ten, people."

We nod, and Honeyfern looks at Dovewing. "How are things with Ivypool, honey?"

I wince. Ivypool's a sore subject for Dovewing. Poor girl. She's a year younger then us, making her a junior, which means Honeyfern has unofficially adopted her. Honeyfern also ironically calls her "honey," but no one teases her about it because Dovewing's too pure to _not _call honey.

Anyway, back on track. Ivypool and Dovewing are sisters, and they used to be best friends. _Used _to. Sophomore year hit for the two, and everything went wrong. Dovewing still doesn't know what she did. But Dovewing made some other friends, and when Ivypool couldn't seem to find other people who understood her like Dovewing, it put a strain on their relationship. Ivypool became distant, and Dovewing couldn't tell something was wrong until it was too late. I remember when their huge fight happened. Ivypool kind of exploded. Called Dovewing a few choice words involving garden tools and donkeys, and Ivypool hasn't spoken to her sister for a year.

Dovewing dropped her pale green gaze, but forced some cheerfulness into her voice. "Well, I think their's been some improvement! Yesterday, she was in our dorm, and when I walked in she didn't _immediately _leave. After five minutes, sure, but you know, improvement. Still sleeps in Whitewing and Brightheart's dorm. Although I did see her and Tigerheart talking yesterday, which means maybe she's coming around?"

Tigerheart's Dovewing's boyfriend. Honeyfern steps closer to Dovewing and puts her arm around her. "That's great Dovewing. I'm sure you'll be back to talking in no time."

The younger girl smiles, and brushes off her pale yellow skirt. Dovewing's aesthetic is absolutely gorgeous. She's cottage core all the way. Makes her own tea every morning, and she has an adorable little garden in her dorm room. And top grades in home ec. Tip- if you ever meet Dovewing, ask for her homemade bread with dandelion jelly and violet lemonade.

"Why don't we switch topics? Talk about volleyball maybe?" Icecloud asked, "Poor Cinderheart. We're so gonna lose our game against River this Friday. Sorreltail'a great n' all, but the girl can't spike for the life of her. Not to mention we don't have any subs if one of us gets hurt. It's only Cinderheart, me, Squirrelflight, Poppyfrost, Blossomfall, and Sorreltail, and Cinderheart hasn't had her head in the game since Lionblaze and Heathertail became official, which granted was only like yesterday, but still."

Blossomfall arches an eyebrow. "They're dating? Hollyleaf must be thrilled. Cute together though. And Heathertail's nice."

I nod. "Yeah, but must still suck. I mean, Cinderheart's been in love with him since like fifth grade. Think she'll be jealous?"

I hope not. Then she'll turn out like Annabeth in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Jealousy is not a good look on our Wise Girl. She had every right though. Rachel Elizabeth Dare needed to back off-

Okay, reeling myself back in.

Icecloud shrugs. "I just hope she's fine by our game. I am not letting those smug River kids win. It's just not happening. I've been studying their weaknesses, and-"

I take up the responsibility to remind her, "Not everyone here plays volleyball, Icecloud."

"Just because you don't like sports like a cultured person-" she grumbles.

Most of my friends are sports people. Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, Icecloud, Cinderheart are all on the girls basketball and volleyball team. Blossomfall's just on the volleyball team, but she's pretty serious about it.

I only go to the games because Icecloud's brother is Foxleap, and Foxleap always goes, and Foxleap is really hot. Like _dam _(Percy Jackson joke). But in all seriousness, Foxleap, guys. Great Stars, those green eyes? And the red hair. I'm totally gonna ask him out. One day. Not anytime soon. But you know, it'll happen.

Hazeltail nudges Poppyfrost, making Princess Poppy turn as red as a firetruck, and says, "C'mon guys, movie's starting. If we're lucky, we'll make it in time for the thirty minute previews."

Dovewing frowns. Same girl. Same.

Honeyfern herds us all towards the theater entrance, and decides to pop the question I was hoping we could all avoid.

"So who are you guys going to the Halloween dance with?"


	4. Jayfeather’s Annoyance

**Jayfeather's POV**

Sometimes I think people are stupid. Other times? I know they are. For example, a few minutes ago, I was walking to my locker to get my _Advanced Medicinal Practices _audiobook for homework, as one does, when Mousewhisker bursts around the corner, screaming bloody murder because he pissed off Sandstorm.

Any sane person would not piss off Sandstorm.

Mousewhisker apparently isn't sane, but we all knew that when he thought Ivypool would go on a date with him. And because the dude has a brain the size of a packing peanut, he walked in on Sandstorm and Firestar making out, decided to take a picture, wave it in Sandstorm's face, and say he was going to post it.

In turn, Mousewhisker got a large hardcover book thrown at his head, kicked in the shins multiple times, and his phone screen cracked to the point your fingers would bleed if you tried to type on it.

There might have be more damage, but this is just what Berrynose has reported. Now that you're all caught up, we can get back to watching me not give a damn and slowly lose faith in humanity.

How fun.

Is it not bad enough I'm blind? The universe could at least surround me with people who have an ounce of IQ, but nOo.

"Jayfeather, you're a medicine guy, you gotta help me, I'm gonna die!" Mousewhisker groans, nudging me.

"I hardly think getting a book thrown at your head could do that much brain damage, especially considering you don't seem to have a brain to do damage too. And your knees are just bruised. They'll heal. Man up."

Berrynose snickers. He loves seeing people get made fun of, but as soon as you mention that one time in middle school a video of him belting Justin Bieber songs got leaked, he clams up.

Needless to say, I make sure to play "Baby" on my phone at top volume whenever Berrynose is around.

Mousewhisker huffs and says, "Well maybe you've never been kicked in the shins by Sandstorm's combat boots then. It hurts. I'll be able to play the basketball game on Wednesday right?"

I just shrug. "Ask Lionblaze. I'm not the sports person of the family."

Berrynose speaks up, "C'mon Mousewhisker, you can just get some ice and wrap it in a paper towel for your head. We have homework to do, and I said I'd meet Honeyfern after her movie's over so we better get going."

I roll my eyes and turn towards my locker, fumbling with the lock as Mousewhisker limps away, grumbling about how Berrynose doesn't care about his fatal injuries and just wants to go make out with Honeyfern.

When my locker finally opens, I feel around for my books. The _Advanced Medicinal Practices _audiobook cd should be right on top. If it's not, then screw this.

*

I jam my key into my dorm room door, shoving it open with a huff. Shuffling over to my side of the room, I toss my backpack on the floor, and drop onto my unmade bed.

"Ah! Uh, hey Jayfeather," I hear.

I'll admit I jumped a little. Didn't realize Lionblaze was in the room. Why does he sound so awkward? I live here too.

Then another voice chimes in. "Hey!"

Heathertail. Of course Lionblaze has a girl in here. I shudder, suddenly glad I'm blind and didn't have to witness them making out or something. Gross.

"We were just doing homework," Lionblaze says quickly. "Don't tell Hollyleaf."

I knit my eyebrows. Of course he got jumpy. I'm blind and I can still picture the disapproving frown on my sister's face if she found out Lionblaze had a Wind Quarter girlfriend.

"Sure I guess. Hey, you mind telling me if this is the right book cd?" I say, brandishing what I hope is _Advanced Medicinal Practices _at Lionblaze.

"Thanks, man, I owe ya one. And uh, it says Advanced Medicinal Practices Volume four, by Moth Flight, A guide to exploring-"

"Okay, thanks," I cut him off, earning a small laugh from Heathertail.

Great. Apparently I'm funny now.

Lionblaze speaks up again. "You hear about that arrest the police made yesterday? Some random dude lurking outside school grounds with a bunch of weird knives. Insane or something. Kept muttering about no-good highschoolers. Someone reported him and when the police came, he went crazy and tried to stab an officer with a stick."

I snort. I probably shouldn't laugh, but if you have knives, use those instead of a stick.

"He's probably just senile. Nothing special."

"I guess," Lionblaze says, "But wouldn't it be cool if we got like, all involved in a huge mystery or something? Imagine if the students had to solve a murder mystery because the staff was incompetent or something."

"Lionblaze," Heathertail chides, "That stuff only happens in fanfictions. And I don't know about you, but I would hope no one ends up dead this year if we can help it."

"Yeah," I chime in, "And you couldn't solve a murder mystery if the answer was right in front of you."

"Hey! I happen to remember that one time me, Hollyleaf, and you did an escape room and I was extremely helpful and ended up getting us out. You didn't do much of anything."

"First of all, Hollyleaf was too involved in solving the puzzle to describe the clues to me, which was kind of vital if you wanted me to help. Second of all, you didn't do anything either. You asked for help every other minute, and you didn't even get the clues. Also, you tripped against the door when _Hollyleaf _managed to get us out. That's not exactly you opening it."

"Whatever," Lionblaze scoffs.

Heathertail laughs again, and then says, "We were just about done with math, so I'm gonna go. I can finish the last problem with Sedgewhisker. I'll see you tomorrow Lionblaze. Bye Jayfeather!"

I just nod, and Lionblaze says bye as well. After she leaves, Lionblaze sighs. "Isn't she great?"

"Sure, I guess."

"You coming to my game Wednesday? Berrynose, Mouswhisker, Spiderleg, and Brambleclaw are playing. We're totally gonna beat the Shadow team."

Honestly I could care less, but I guess I'll just pretend to be interested. "Yeah, yeah. Sounds cool."

Lionblaze starts talking about some other random sports thing, so I take this opportunity to plug in my audiobook. I don't want to listen to how different herb concoctions paced the way for modern medicine but it's better then my brother's basketball touchdowns and homeruns.


	5. Foxleap’s Discovery

**I'm actually stoked, this has like ten reviews already? Thanks to everyone who's followed and reviewed! Also quick note- every four chapters is a new day, so this chapter takes place the next day. Okay, onto the fanfiction! **

Foxleap's POV

Breaking into the top floor Star building and finding files on a gang called The Originals was not my plan.

Yes, breaking into the Star building was the plan. You know, just not finding files on mafia gangs and their plans to destroy the government. I'm all for overthrowing the government and stuff but like- not _yet. _

Right now the only thing I'm thinking about it hacking Thunderstar's computer to change my F in English to a C. Normally I'd go all out and give myself an A for my hard work, but believability is key.

Anyway, back on track. Murder gangs, right.

_The Originals is a gang of people ranging from teenage to adulthood. The leader appears to be a woman by the name of Star Flower. The authority's only source of information on The Originals so far, is the recently obtained One Eye, revealed as the father of Star Flower, although the fugitive has been diagnosed with dementia and is not deemed an accurate source._

_The Originals' whereabouts were made noticeable when the Warriors High School database was hacked and wiped clean, leaving a cryptic video message promising of revenge. Two days later, One Eye was apprehended lurking just outside of the Warriors High campus with an assortment of knives, muttering about The Originals and revenge against the high school and students in it. When the police arrived, One Eye grabbed a stray stick and attacked the nearest officer. He was arrested and questioned, although the police were not able to gather much. _

Whoa. So there's been a literal mafia gang thingy threatening our school and Star didn't tell us?!

Actually I'm not surprised.

One thing you probably didn't know about Warriors High- when our parents decide what quarters we're sorted into, our memories of any home or family (excluding siblings, although sometimes I _wish _I didn't know Icecloud, sisters are annoying), are wiped. It's no big deal, nothing dystopian or anything. Your quarter, Thunder, River, Shadow, or Wind, is your family from the age of twelve. After college, if you decide to go, there are four sectors. You live there with the rest of your quarter, get jobs, you know, live your life.

It's hard to explain. We aren't suppressed or forced into horrible jobs. Just given "boundaries." No girlfriends outside of Thunder even if that one Shadow chick is _really_ hot. Not like I care. Rules stifle creativity, and yes, that means I may have made out with Dawnpelt once.

If Hollyleaf asks, this conversation _never _happened. She'd kill me right after she murdered Dawnpelt.

Dawnpelt and Hollyleaf hate each other, because Dawnpelt blames Jayfeather for her brother Flametail's death, and since Hollyleaf is Jayfeather's sister- eh, I'm not gonna get into it.

I slip my phone out of the pocket of my sweatshirt, and snap a picture of the files. I'm totally gonna send them to the gang. Everyone except Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. Cinderheart can't keep a secret and Hollyleaf for obvious reasons. My roommate Toadstep texts right then, asking me if I can edit his History grade from a D to an A.

I almost feel bad. Am I totally about to ruin my friend's days with mafia news? Yes, and I will do it without hesitation. Life was sweet back when my biggest worry was my English grade.

Now? I gotta get to homeroom. Mental note to solve the murder mystery right after I write my warmup paragraph.


	6. Briarlight’s Morning

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I think what I'm gonna do is write a bunch of chapters and release them weekly? It'll keep it a little more frequent so it won't seem like I've suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. **

Briarlight's POV

"Blossomfall, get _out _of the bathroom, I need to use it!"

"Rosepetal you already showered, did your hair and makeup and then just stood in there looking at your self for an _hour, _lay off!"

"Well I forgot something, what are you even doing in there anyway?"

"STUFF!"

Jesus. Would you believe me if I said this was tame for a morning in my dorm room?

Rosepetal slammed the heel of her boot into the bathroom door, cursed under her breath, and wheeled around. "Briarlight, make your sister get out."

I help up my hands, palms facing her. "Oh nooo, I stay out of this crap and you know that."

Rosepetal sighs, and plops down on her bed. "Yeah I know. But I left my phone in there, and also I'm pretty sure I didn't put on any setting spray, and as much as I love this eyeshadow color it's not gonna stay on for six plus hours if I don't use it."

I shrug, trying to look sympathetic. "Just ask her if she can hand you your phone, you don't have to yell so loud."

"I tried that, she just shushed me and shut the door."

"I am not responsible for my sister's morning attitude," I say, rolling my wheelchair over the my dresser where my alarm clock sits, while Rosepetal signs again, and brushes off her shorts.

"6:30, Blossomfall, breakfast starts in half an hour," I yell, grabbing my backpack and hoisting it onto my lap.

Blossomfall opens the door and comes out, rolling her eyes. "Why do we even bother with breakfast, half this school's only surviving on coffee and the food sucks."

I frown. I happen to be very good friends with the head lunch lady, and I think the food's delicious.

Blossomfall examines her outfit in the full length mirror propped up against the wall. It's nice. She's wearing her new crop top and some leggings, with the tennis shoes I bought her for her birthday last year.

She frowns for a second, then says, "Ack, my stomach looks gross, I'm changing," covering her mid section with her arms.

Rosepetal huffed extra loudly and stood up. "Uh uh no way. You look absolutely amazing and you are going to flaunt it even if I have to pick you up and lock you out of this dorm room to get you to do so and you know I will. Perfectly flat stomachs are a social construct anyway, and social norms are made to be broken."

That's my roommate for you. One minute she'll screaming because you're not letting her in the bathroom and the next she's telling you that you look awesome and promoting body positivity. Not that I'm complaining. Rosepetal's great like that.

Blossomfall scoffs. "Yeah 'perfectly flat stomachs are a social construct' says the girl with the flawless hour glass figure."

But she keeps the shirt on, and when she looks at herself in the mirror one more time I notice her small little smile.

She's not technically _wrong, _since Rosepetal's really pretty. Of course I think all my friends are beautiful, but Rosepetal's pretty eye-catching. Like today while I'm wearing a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic t shirt with sweatpants, Rosepetal's got a cropped striped turtle neck on with fish-net tights under plum shorts, with matching knee high socks and ankle boots.

She sees me looking at her outfit and smiles. "Like it? Toadstep said fish-net tights were stupid, so I bought the out of spite and I actually love them."

I laugh. Toadstep's really not as bad as Rosepetal makes him sound, but I'm not his sibling so I can't judge him like Rosepetal can. As far as _my _siblings go though, I think I hit the jackpot. Blossomfall and Bumblestripe are the best. They're the most supportive, amazing people in the world and I love them more then anything.

Rosepetal grabs the book propped open on her nightstand and shoves into her book bag. I'm 99% sure she's rereading Percy Jackson for the twentieth time. I haven't even read those books but I could write a five paragraph analysis on it because Rosepetal talks about it so much.

"Well," she starts, "I'm gonna head out of anyone wants to come with me. Told Icecloud I'd meet her for coffee before breakfast. You're welcome to tag along, but if you want to spare yourself the torture of sports talk for twenty minutes straight I'd stay behind."

I giggle, but shake my head. "Nah I'm good. Jayfeather says I should eat as healthy as possible to stay in tip top shape, y'know?"

Rosepetal nods, and turns towards the door to unlock it. As if on cue, someone starts banging on the door like a mad man, rattling it in it's frame.

Rosepetal exhales and clenches her fist. "Bet I know who that is."

She opens up our door to her brother, Toadstep. Her eyebrows raise the slightest bit, and Toadstep takes this as an invitation to start talking.

"Rose! Just the person I was looking for. Okay, so you know the project thingy in English due today? Yeah I'm gonna need your copy, you copy? Ha, that rhymed. Anyway I didn't do mine because reasons and Whitestorm says if I don't turn in this assignment I'm gonna fail for the quarter or something. And since you're such a great person I know you'll let me copy off of yours right?"

If Rosepetal was in a cartoon she'd probably have steam coming out of her ears. I expect her to start yelling but instead she starts off in rapid Spanish. I can't understand what she's saying but based on Toadstep's face and her tone, I'm going to assume it's a threat or at least an incredibly severe talking-to.

She doesn't let him get a word in, only reaching into her book bag, pulling out a textbook, and slamming it against Toadstep's chest. "Are you incompetent or do you think you can manage to read a book for once?" She snaps.

"Great Stars, I am _so done _with you always slacking off! You're gonna end up working at McDonalds and I am not gonna feel sorry for you, Toadstep!"

Rosepetal finishes her tirade with an extra loud door slam. She pivots and mutters what I believe is a curse in Spanish, then rubs her temples.

"I'm his sister, not his mom. I shouldn't have to yell at him like that! Why can't he just _try?! _Whitestorm wouldn't fail him if he was at least trying, but he doesn't even do that!"

She signs again, and throws open the door. "I'm going to get coffee now. See you in Homeroom."

I wave. Poor Rosepetal. She's doing her best. Personally, I think everything can be solved with a positive mindset, but I'm not going to go around telling people how to solve their problems if they don't ask.

Blossomfall grabs her backpack and looks at me. "I don't know why she gets so fired up honestly. Toadstep's just being a normal teenage guy."

"I guess, but Rosepetal just wants him to do the best he can, y'know?"

My sister shrugs, "Sure. Hey, is it just me or is he actually kinda cute?"

"Dare you to tell that to Rosepetal."

Blossomfall's green eyes widen. "No _thank _you! I'd like to stay alive."

I laugh, and roll my wheelchair over to the door where Blossomfall stands. She turns the handle, pulling open the door to the figure of Mousewhisker standing there, fist hovering in the air like she had been about to knock.

Behind him is the whole gang, more or less. Jayfeather, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Toadstep, and Rosepetal, who looked as if she had been stopped on her way to meet Icecloud and dragged along without explanation. She probably had.

Berrynose started talking as soon as he saw us. "Foxleap texted us. Code red."

My only response is "Huh."

"Code red! That means-"

"I know what Code red means but why is Foxleap using code. We never established code."

"Well it's pretty commonly known Code red means something bad."

"Duh, but, like, do we have other codes I don't know about. Like code blue and black and green and purple?"

"No!"

"And also this is Foxleap we're talking about, he could be saying this just to get us all in one place to give us cookies or something."

"Cookies are Dovewing's thing, Briarlight."

"True."

Hazeltail throws her hand over Berrynose's mouth. "Both of you be quiet. It very well could be a prank, knowing Foxleap, but we're going anyways. We couldn't find Bumblestripe, Icecloud or Lionblaze though, and Foxleap said don't bring Cinderheart or Hollyleaf."

"Lionblaze is probably off with Heathertail," Jayfeather added helpfully.

Hazeltail snorts. "Just come on."

Blossomfall nods, although she looks confused, and slips out the door. I roll myself out as well. Jayfeather falls in step beside me as we walk. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine!" I inform him brightly, "I've been making sure to do my exercises everyday."

He nods. Jayfeather's my best friend. And the majority of the reason I'm still alive after the tree incident.

We follow Hazeltail through the halls, exiting the building and making our way to the the courtyard where Foxleap asked us to meet him. When we arrive, I spot Foxleap and Icecloud, the white haired girl moodily sipping on the coffee she was probably supposed to be drinking with Rosepetal right now.

Foxleap waves us over, and the rest of them all sit down around the big water fountain. Rosepetal ends up next to Foxleap, and allows herself one pleased little smile before she punches him in the arm for interrupting her morning.

"Okay, okay guys you'll _never_ guess what I found out this morning when I happened to break into the main office."

Jayfeather raises an eyebrow but stays quiet, like everyone else. Honeyfern looks slightly concerned, probably worried about him being caught. He won't be. Foxleap doesn't get caught. Thunderstar always knows it's him, but the poor guy can't ever prove it.

"There's a _gang _targeting the school, guys. Look."

He pulls out his phone and passes it around. Poppyfrost grabs it first. She doesn't look convinced. None of us do. As she reads whatever is in the pictures though, alarm spreads through her features. Honeyfern leans over her shoulder, brows knitted together in concern.

I'm the last to read it. There's no way. No way at all. But when I look up, Foxleap looks more serious then I've ever seen him. Granted, he still doesn't look very serious but compared to his normal sly grin, it's unsettling.

I'm at a loss for words. Positivity comes naturally to me. It's helped me through a lot. But how am I supposed to be positive about everyone's lives being endangered as we speak?


End file.
